


Clean

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, Friendship, JH is so cute no one can resist him, M/M, Romance, Slash, fluff overload, midnight blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Minhyuk wakes up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Jooheon pleasuring himself and can't help how much he likes it.[written May 2019]





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> #1. I wanted to make this one short and sweet. Emphasis on *short*, because usually I write and write and keep writing all night and it takes up so much time. And honestly, I have another MH/JH idea too and I wanted this one out of the way first. And I also have real life, and OMG, I keep putting off real life for this MX/fanfic addiction. ...Of course, *short* didn't actually happen. FML.
> 
> #2. Thank you ever so much to [winterflower0301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301). My first ever beta! Woohoo!! :)

\---

CLEAN

\---

 

Monsta X are touring. Which city are they in again? Foreign crowds take so much energy—tonight the members had been drop-dead exhausted after the show. Kihyun had ordered food and most of the members had congregated in Minhyuk and Kihyun's room to eat. Minhyuk, the only member with any kind of life left in him, had talked everyone's ear off, while the rest stuffed their faces, half-asleep already, and barely said three words to each other before marching to bed.

Jooheon fell asleep in Kihyun's bed, and instead of waking him up, Kihyun tucked him in and just changed hotel rooms for the night; went off to sleep with Changkyun—who's nice and _quiet_ , and a welcome change for his nerves. He'd said good night to Minhyuk and Minhyuk had pouted, but also reluctantly retired to bed.

Now, it's probably 3 AM. Maybe 4. He's not sure.

Minhyuk is suddenly awake again.

There was a noise he _felt_ more than heard, and suddenly he's staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, desperate to hear it again.

Maybe it's still 2 AM? He doesn't feel like he's slept for long. It feels like he still has adrenaline pumping through him from the concert.

But Jooheon is awake too now. It's pitch dark, but Minhyuk can feel it.

In the silence of the night, he's listening for what he knows woke him up, but he can't remember exactly.

There. A single breath.

Is it strange that Minhyuk knows Jooheon is pleasuring himself right now? That he's straining to hear the sounds Jooheon seems so skilled at keeping quiet.

The sheets on Jooheon's bed are barely moving. Maybe the faintest of rhythms, probably the light roll of his hips against the mattress, but Minhyuk is tuning in like never before.

He realizes he's never actually _heard_ Jooheon before. Which strikes him as odd, because they've been living together for a half-dozen years, and like it or not, a consequence of that is accidentally hearing (sometimes even seeing) the private time of other members.

Kihyun sounds like a breathless hamster on a wheel; though he's aware of it and seems to keep his pleasure confined to shower time where the beating of the water can drown it out. Hyunwoo makes random grunts, which he tries to pass off as coughs or throat-clearing if he thinks other members might be in range of hearing him. Hoseok sounds like he's vibrating. Changkyun sucks air in through his teeth (and in Minhyuk's opinion it's sexy). While Hyungwon is as lazy in touching himself as he is in getting up afterwards. But Jooheon...

It might be weird that he somehow knows all these things about his members, but it's weirder to him suddenly that he doesn't know what Jooheon is like.

At first Minhyuk didn't know what he was hearing. It's so faint.

Finally—another sound—

A slight hiss, and then an exhale.

It's beautiful. Fuck.

Jooheon isn't finished, so Minhyuk can hear him again. He's building himself up and Minhyuk has a lip between his teeth. It's like he can feel Jooheon's euphoria along with him. In this darkness, under a blanket of silence, it's almost like Jooheon is right beside him.

He reaches to the empty space at his side and curls his fingers around only sheets. Jooheon is in the bed next to his. So far away...

The way the other male sighs, it travels through Minhyuk's body. He clutches at sheets until his knuckles are white and his lip is raw and he can't take this. He reaches into his own briefs, to at least press a hand over himself. He needs the calm, needs something to put pressure on him, needs this fire in his veins dampened before he alerts Jooheon to the fact that he's awake and listening.

Jooheon doesn't notice Minhyuk's movement.

He's fisting himself tighter now. He's done playing, he spits into his palm and Minhyuk can hear the light smack of his lips—and fuck, Minhyuk's head tips backwards as his whole body arches. He wraps a hand around himself too and strokes, and his pleasure is somewhere in the other bed doing the same. Jooheon might as well be doing this to him.

Minhyuk is there with him. They're together in Minhyuk's mind—Jooheon's breaths, the warmth around his erection, the way he stutters when it feels good and Minhyuk can hear it. Isn't it so special to hear something so intimate?

When Jooheon inhales suddenly, Minhyuk whimpers in reply, shaking, hand on himself squeezing tight to arrest his own pleasure. He's so tight, so wound up—he doesn't notice that Jooheon has absolutely frozen.

"M-Minhyuk?" Jooheon whispers.

"Yess, baby~" Minhyuk doesn't even keep his voice down.

"Shit, you're awake?"

And Minhyuk whimpers again. It's sinful doing this right now, but he can't stop. He's fisting himself so well, mind full of Jooheon, that he barely knows what he's saying. "So awake."

"Oh _god_ —I'm so embarrassed..."

"Fuck, you sound incredible."

"What the—?" Jooheon becomes alert to the fact that Minhyuk is behaving strangely in return. His head flies sideways to try to see him in the dark. It's just a silhouette. "Minhyuk, what—?"

"Keep going," Minhyuk tells him. And the fact that they're talking now has made him rock hard, like never before. It's lewd and twisted to be talking while jacking off. It's wrong and yet that's what takes Minhyuk higher. Jooheon... touching himself so near, the way he's so careful... "Let me hear you..." He needs it.

But the fact that he's said this out loud has Jooheon in panic. "What are you talking about?" He's got an erection that woke him up—something about the high of a concert that he'd been dreaming about—and suddenly there's Minhyuk telling him—what??

"What you were doing. Keep going."

"No—what?— _No_ —" He barely knows how to string words together in his outrage. This is unexpected and crazy, and he's probably still dreaming—

" _Please_..." Minhyuk begs, a sharp pitch to his voice. The more they talk, the more he's going crazy from lust. Imagining Jooheon... those thighs of his, open. The warmth of them. The sweat on his brow. He wants more of it and as reality is catching up to him, he knows what he's doing right now. Even in this bliss, he knows it's crazy, but Jooheon is Jooheon and they've known each other's every detail for years now, and knowing this new part of Jooheon is something he's fallen into and can't get up—

"Are you touching yourself right now?"

"Yes—fuck. Yes." Minhyuk is so high. "Don't stop."

"That's so... gross, Minhyuk..." Jooheon is pouting, trying to swallow his disgust, pulling his underwear back up. Minhyuk really knows how to step over boundaries sometimes and this is too much.

"Fuck, Jooheon, I swear... hearing you. Let me hear you too, that's all."

Jooheon groans, but it's not sexy. It's embarrassed as he pulls the covers over himself and is now staring into Minhyuk's direction. He can see Minhyuk's knees up. And Minyuk isn't hiding any of the way he breathes... it's so obvious what he's doing and a chill is crawling down Jooheon's spine in reply. It pools in his groin, tightening what he hadn't finished, and he bites a lip over arousal that isn't leaving.

"That's so gross, Minhyuk. I can _hear you_."

"I know. Don't care. Touch yourself too. It was hot. Really hot."

"Oh jeez, don't actually talk about it..." Jooheon whines.

He sits there listening to Minhyuk in return, ears blown wide open, eyes too, because he can't believe Minhyuk is so brazen—he knows Minhyuk is crazy and confident about this kind of stuff, but this is something else.

"Ok, seriously. Can you not?"

"You should do it too. Come on. You didn't come. Finish with me," Minhyuk urges him on. He's finding the humor in this situation. Even spits into his hand and lowers his briefs more. He doesn't care if Jooheon can see him. He's probably the only member that doesn't care if others can hear him. It's just natural biology, isn't it? What's there to hide?

But Jooheon's cheeks are flushed scarlet. He's sure he's about to implode from the awkwardness of this. He groans again, and then turns away, curling in on himself, trying to block out what Minhyuk is doing.

Suddenly it's not so fun anymore if Jooheon isn't with him.

Minhyuk lays there, he feels Jooheon's distance and can't stand it. It feels unbearably empty.

Then he's not thinking—because Minhyuk doesn't think about these things, he just does—he moves to the other bed, goes to curl around Jooheon's body, big-spooning him and winding an arm around his middle to hold him close. "Why'd you leave me?" he says into Jooheon's shoulder, while Jooheon tenses like his body has turned to ice. Prickling, hyperaware. Minhyuk's dick is hard on the small of his back and he's acting like it's nothing!

He can feel him!

"Ew, what the hell, Minhyuk! Get away!"

He tries to push Minhyuk away, turns towards him so he has leverage to shove him with his hands and part their bodies; and yet Minhyuk pushes him down instead and straddles him, giggling and keeping him close. "You're so shy for no reason. I liked hearing you," he says, so honestly, like it's air he breaths, and he pets at Jooheon's hair. At least his erection isn't currently touching Jooheon anywhere.

"Leave me alone. You're being super gross," Jooheon pouts, trying to pry Minhyuk's hands away from him. But even as he's pushing him away, looking into his eyes now, makes him feel bad about it. Minhyuk is just... Minhyuk. Jooheon knows he's clingy and touchy, and usually Jooheon loves it. Really loves how unconditionally Minhyuk loves him. So pushing him away makes a lump of hurt rise in his throat.

God... what even is this?

Minhyuk's fingers are pushing his fridge back, as he tells him, "Beautiful, Jooheon. I'm serious."

Jooheon feels his blush so deep he's probably red all the way to his toes. He tries to avert his eyes, so he doesn't feel so guilty. "You're being weird," he protests, yet even as he says these words to protect himself, he feels like they're a lie and feels even more guilty. It's weird, yes, but pushing Minhyuk away—hurts. He swallows heavily. "Go back to your own bed."

Minhyuk walks all over his protests—he comes closer instead, lays over him, twines their legs together, like they've done a hundred times during cuddles. It's the same, but so different this time. The atmosphere is charged between them, tense and heavy, and sexual in a new way. Minhyuk cups his jaw and speaks into his ear. "Baby," he says, and Jooheon prickles at this word. "Finish. I want you to feel good." The way he strokes fingers so gently over Jooheon's skin raises goosebumps in his wake. They're both hard, so close, and Jooheon can feel Minhyuk clearly—Minhyuk is pulling down the collar of his t-shirt and gives his clavicle a few kisses. Then a few steamy breaths to his neck, before taking Jooheon's hand and placing it lower, guiding him.

It's so hot when Minhyuk does this; Jooheon is aware he shouldn't, yet he takes hold of himself the way Minhyuk wants—and closes his eyes in pleasure. Just pressing down on himself is enough right now. Minhyuk is evil. How could he ask this? He's trembling with lust and shame, and yet Minhyuk is placing the sweetest kisses to his neck now, petting slowly down his chest, along his side, keeping him safe and close. God, how is Jooheon supposed to get out of this? He whimpers and Minhyuk kisses him a little higher, under his jaw. He's so soothing, so unafraid to show his love, and it makes Jooheon's mind fuzzy.

"Joohoney makes such pretty sounds. Touch yourself. Wanna hear more."

Jooheon gulps. "W-what's gotten into you tonight? This is too much."

"Don't care. You're always so beautiful to me. Wanna see more of it tonight."

"I— _oh_ —" Jooheon starts, but his emotions crumple on him and his words end up as another whimper because of Minhyuk's hands on him, lower this time. There's another hand pressing over his own, rubbing his knuckles, asking so clearly to do more. Jooheon's heart is beating in his throat— _shit_ , what is Minhyuk doing to him? He wants this... he wants it. He just—wants it. Another cry spills from him and his thighs tremble this time too. The tension ripples through his whole body. He likes being held and loved by Minhyuk. It hurts to resist at this point, when Minhyuk makes him feel so good and so loved that it goes to his brain and addles him. "Um, how about, um—how about just hold me?"

"Aww," Minhyuk coos at him, and smacks a happy kiss to his cheek, and instantly moves positions to hold Jooheon's back; spooning him so they're lying together, Jooheon's back flush against Minhyuk's chest. Like this, Minhyuk's hands are no longer in dangerous places; he's rubbing comforting circles onto his belly and over his sides as Jooheon curls up again between his arms, and Minhyuk tells him, "You're so cute. No matter what." But then he travels a hand further down Jooheon's thighs, petting him to get him to relax in this way as well, and it works to some extent because Jooheon's erection is straining in his briefs when he does this—but it's not quieting anything down between them. If anything, it picks Jooheon up even more, makes that tension in his groin coil even tighter, to be so close and enveloped in Minhyuk now. And Minhyuk is relentless in touching him. He pulls Jooheon tight by the hip, so Minhyuk's own erection is so obvious against the small of Jooheon's back, and though he's not moving against him, the weight of him there—feeling that so clearly makes Jooheon's emotions a tangled mess. This is comforting and scary and sexy all at once. It's overwhelming.

There's no time to sort out his emotions because Minhyuk keeps caressing over Jooheon's thighs, squeezing occasionally, pressing in and moving upwards, between, seducing him, asking him to open up. Jooheon only presses his thighs together tighter. He feels like a ball of nerves from trying to resist this.

Minhyuk can feel it on him. The tension is so obvious, his whole body is vibrating, so Minhyuk has the cure—pulls him back further on the bed, makes Jooheon lay over his chest, so they're propped up against fluffy pillows and Jooheon is between Minhyuk's legs. His hands are all over him, reaching around from the back and traveling over all Jooheon's body now, as if it were his own, and all Jooheon can do is open up to him. The way Minhyuk handles him is so soft, first hugging around his waist and kissing at his nape, because he knows Jooheon so well—knows he loves being taken care of. It's doing everything to Jooheon to have this soft intimacy between them. They've been in this position before, not in a sexual context, but Jooheon loves Minhyuk's back-hugs, the way his breath is warm on his neck, the way he can feel him smile when his face is resting on his shoulder. Minhyuk's kisses are like butterflies, so sweet, the way he presses his lips gently onto Jooheon's skin, along his shoulder and up his neck, under his ear. There's so many kisses tonight, more than ever before...

It's sweltering hot when Minhyuk's hands dip between Jooheon's thighs. He squeezes and pushes them farther apart.

"Touch yourself and I'll hold you," Minhyuk says.

Jooheon groans and bites a lip between his teeth. The way Minhyuk touches him makes him tremble so bad. Minhyuk, just, all over him—with hands playing over his body, from his nipples, down his abs, over his hips, and the way he keeps stroking the insides of his thighs. It's got Jooheon's heart in his throat, _almost_ —wishing Minhyuk would touch him— _there_ , just finally touch that last part of him so he can stop resisting and bask in Minhyuk's love for him. But instead Minhyuk is taking his hand again, making him press against his own hardness, asking him to touch himself. Jooheon swallows thickly. There, beneath his hand, he's so hard, so turned on, more sensitive than he's been in years, it feels like fire just touching over his own underwear.

Minhyuk says more pretty words into his ear. "So pretty. So beautiful. Be my present. Let me see everything." And he tries to get Jooheon's underwear down again.

Jooheon panics and tries to sit up—the lump in his chest is like a mountain of coal—heavy and dark and he wants more, but... but, just _can't_. This is too much.

Minhyuk squeezes over his hand, more assertive than Jooheon who's so timid—

"Minhyuk. Wait, I can't."

More soft kisses under Jooheon's ear. "Can't what?"

Minhyuk's hands pet so warmly over his thighs, so high between them. Jooheon knows Minhyuk likes his thighs already. His mouth is so dry, but he tries to croak out words.

"—This is too much. We can't."

"Yes you can. Do you know how gorgeous you are to me?"

The way Minhyuk whispers to him, like a lullaby, it's so soothing. Jooheon is falling because he wants to fall with him, but he feels like crying because of it. No one says this kind of thing to their friends besides Minhyuk, so uninhibited and unashamed of physical love. Jooheon shivers in his arms and Minhyuk holds him tighter, exactly how Jooheon loves.

When his guard is down, Minhyuk is coiling around him like a snake; moving from back to front, taking his kisses with him, trailing them like a flowing river over Jooheon's skin, so plentiful his lips barely leave his skin. He pushes around Jooheon's loose t-shirt, trying to get around it to reach skin. He sinks lower over the front of Jooheon's body now, nuzzling into his belly, and pushing at his flimsy clothing and Jooheon makes no more protests.

"Irresistible, Joohoney... beautiful... mine," Minhyuk says between kisses.

In Jooheon's daze of comfort and lust, Minhyuk manages to get him naked. The last garment is the underwear he's pulled down to Jooheon's ankles, and finally he tosses them off, flinging them somewhere across the room—and Jooheon would laugh at how he's unlikely to find them again, if it wasn't for the kiss Minhyuk gives to his ankle right after.

When he puts his foot on Minhyuk's shoulder to push him away, all Minhyuk does is hold his legs and look down at him with smoldering eyes. Between Jooheon's spread legs like this, he can see every vulnerability and it's torturous. Jooheon's never been exposed like this. He thanks the heavens for the dim light at least, because Minhyuk's eyes won't leave him. His whole body on display only winds Minhyuk higher. He travels kisses up Jooheon's leg. They get sloppier, more wet, sometimes he even bites and Jooheon jumps. But then Minhyuk soothes him with his tongue and kisses him softly again.

He reaches the inside of Jooheon's thighs, face pressed into his heated skin and Jooheon's pleasure is so evident now. The younger is vibrating at his every touch, little moans and whimpers bubbling to the surface when Minhyuk does something small like let his teeth meet skin. Yet he inhales too, sharp and needy, when Minhyuk licks him.

He's so _close_ , nose at the side of Jooheon's balls, licking into the juncture of leg and pelvis, and Jooheon feels like he'll come just from this, untouched, because he's never had someone love him so gently and honestly and Jooheon's heart is bleeding for him in return.

"Fuck baby, you're so gorgeous," Minhyuk says.

And Jooheon's mouth betrays his brain, accidentally says the truth—" _I love you_ —" The rest of his words are caught in a broken whimper that shakes his whole body.

Minhyuk's teeth sink into his thigh to show how much the younger affects him—he's ravenous for this boy yet he's trying to take it slow—and Jooheon nearly howls. "Love you too, love you too _so much_. Let me make you come. Ok?" He kneads at Jooheon's thighs, one of them over his shoulder already and pushes them farther apart. "It's ok..." he coaxes. Knowing he has Jooheon's love makes him only more desperate to please him...

Jooheon trembles, can't hold the sheets anymore. His fingertips are numb from how tight he'd had them clasped, but now he wants to touch Minhyuk instead. He bites a lip, so timidly, still scared, and takes Minhyuk's hands in his.

Minhyuk looks up to his eyes again.

In Jooheon's eyes is everything he needs. They squeeze hands and it's like a promise. Jooheon can let go and lay back and let Minhyuk take over.

"Wanna make you feel good tonight so tell me what you like."

For the first time, Minhyuk touches his length directly, fingers moving softly, in reverence, not wanting to scare Jooheon.

"Is this ok?"

He looks to Jooheon's eyes again for the answer.

There's stars in those eyes.

His cheeks are flushed, a little shine of sweat on his temples. His lips are bitten red, wet with saliva. His eyes say yes to Minhyuk, even when his voice can't.

"Gorgeous. Wanna treat you well..." Minhyuk whispers in reply. A thumb teases over the sensitive underside of Jooheon's erection, and his lips make the softest of contact with his shaft. "Want you to relax."

"Can't believe you're doing this to me."

Minhyuk chuckles lightly and the heat of his breath washes over Jooheon. "Can't believe I'm doing this either."

He takes a tentative lick up the length in his hand, finishing with a kiss pressed over the glans, and Jooheon shivers. The younger puts a hand over Minhyuk's head to swipe at the hair falling in his eyes. He wants to see his friend better, wants to see his eyes again. Needs to show him he cares too. Jooheon's heart is beating wildly, while Minhyuk smiles and winks and licks him again. Still softly. This time he licks up the bead of precome at the tip and swirls the taste around in his mouth.

Jooheon watches so intently, curious to see everything that Minhyuk is doing between his legs. Of course he can feel it, but right now he wants to see it too. To make sure it's real, because it feels so good. Down deep inside him, Minhyuk makes him warm... He thinks, this is how intimacy _should_ be, maybe. He doesn't feel the tug on his heartstrings this way when random girls are between his legs.

"Why are you so good to me?" He nearly wants to cry.

"Haven't even started yet," Minhyuk replies, and when he looks up this time, he's got the biggest grin on his face and Jooheon knows he's in trouble.

On the next dip down, Minhyuk finally takes his head into his mouth and sucks, hums over him to show approval, then sinks his mouth lower, taking more of his length inside—Jooheon might pass out from this. His heart is in his throat, choking him— _God_ —

It's _Minhyuk_. He's doing this to him and Jooheon can't get this thought out of his head. Minhyuk, who's always so patient with him, who spoils him, who wraps him in hugs even when Jooheon gets bitchy— _Minhyuk_ is between his legs, worshipping his dick. It's a real blowjob now. He's got a hand circled around him, right below his lips. There's intent and determination to his movements; he sucks more powerfully and Jooheon's head tips back. A whine escapes him.

"God, Minhyuk~"

He can feel Minhyuk's reply in how his mouth curls into a smile. Teeth graze over him lightly when he does this but he pulls them back instantly. And just because he had a slip-up, Minhyuk flicks his tongue more insistently over the frenulum to get Jooheon even higher. There's a rhythm to how his tongue swirls over the head, with plush lips circled around his girth, he takes him deeper each time.

Minhyuk sucks him happily, eager like he's having the time of his life fucking his own mouth with Jooheon's dick. He's getting sloppy as if it's his own pleasure. He doesn't seem to mind the mess, seems to revel in it actually, as thick spit flows between his lips, down Jooheon's shaft; he catches it with his hand, spreading it and making everything wet. It's slippery and hot, and he knows all the places Jooheon is most sensitive—he's taking care of him so well that there's tears gathering along Jooheon's lashes.

He's _good_ at this, as if this wasn't the first time he's ever had dick in his mouth—Jooheon is putty in his hands. A moment ago, he'd wanted to touch and pay attention to Minhyuk's every movement. He still wants to, but—can't. Too weak from this feverish heat Minhyuk has swept him up in. Jooheon can only lie back and let Minhyuk handle him. He's been holding back an orgasm for so long now, and every little thing Minhyuk does to him feels better than the last. He'll come embarrassingly early if Minhyuk keeps this up... he's just trying to breathe. Hopefully Minhyuk knows how good he makes him feel right now. How much Jooheon loves him in return...

Jooheon shudders, so high, his thighs so tense, he's so close—

"Min. _Min_ —" he says in warning.

And finally Minhyuk pops off him, replacing his mouth with his hand for the moment. "Feel good?"

"So... close..." He can barely speak. His lungs are running away from him.

Now that he's looking up again, Minhyuk can see how wrecked Jooheon is, shivering and skin like fire, so sensitive and close to the edge.

"You look—so good like this," he can't help compliment; his own breaths are heavy with lust, and he needs to pause in this moment. He thought tasting Jooheon, hearing him pant with need, feeling his pulse racing on his tongue was hot; but this—"Fucking hell—you just look so good I wanna eat you up. Want you to come for me."

He takes Jooheon back in his mouth with renewed vigor and the younger goes howling, hips bucking up so much that Minhyuk has to press him down. Yet he takes him deepest now; and when Jooheon's tip hits up against his gag reflex, where he can feel the tightness of his throat—suddenly Jooheon can't hold back anymore—he's coming, pouring himself over Minhyuk's eager tongue. It's sinful and the hottest thing he's ever done—his orgasm feels neverending, Minhyuk keeps sucking him through every wave of pleasure that wracks his body—he's shaking, quaking so Minhyuk can barely take him without gagging.

Jooheon is still whining and moaning in the aftermath. Hands jittery but reaching to hold Minhyuk, who takes his hand and kisses that too. Uses it to wipe the bit of come on the corner of his smile. But he'd swallowed the rest. There's a large part of him that cherishes the taste which lingers on his tongue.

Their eyes meet now, and Minhyuk climbs upwards on Jooheon's body, needy to reach his face this time, and places a light peck on his lips.

"Nice and clean. So pretty. Thank you," Minhyuk says. There's a glow to him as if he's fulfilled. There's a breathless lightness to his voice too. It makes Jooheon's heart soft.

It takes a while for Minhyuk's words to filter all the way to his brain, but then he's laughing. "Thank you for _coming_?" He wants to say thank you in return. _He's_ the one who should be saying thank you. Minhyuk is so... "Don't be silly."

"Thank you for letting me see this. For trusting me. I wanna take care of you no matter what."

God, he might have just blown him, but the way Minhyuk says these things, so brutally honest, is almost more embarrassing... Jooheon's cheeks are hot again, his heart is so fluttery, and Minhyuk pets his hair and Jooheon pulls him impossibly closer to cuddle him.

Minutes later, as they lay together, the high is still a dull buzz through Jooheon's veins. He feels among the clouds as Minhyuk cradles him close. The intensity of his climax, the way Minhyuk had built him up so slowly, and then the crash of a tidal wave—just the thought makes him quiver and he doesn't want to let Minhyuk go. He'll always remember Minhyuk did this.

"You always make me feel good," Jooheon breathes into Minhyuk's shoulder, like he's saying a secret. _Even when I push you away._

He can't say the last part out loud. Too shy. Minhyuk wraps arms and legs around him, pressing more kisses over his face and hair. He understands anyway.

Laying like this, basking in the quiet, Jooheon finally notices Minhyuk's hardness again, resting high over Jooheon's hip. It pulls him back into reality and awareness.

Jooheon overcomes the embarrassment once again burning up his cheeks—he knows he has to ask—"D-do you, um, want to come too?" His voice is so small.

Minhyuk chuckles and kisses at his temple, licking a bit of cooling sweat off him. Jooheon is scared of how much they can do tonight, but Minhyuk, thankfully, just says, "Naw. I'm good holding you while you fall asleep."

That's a relief because Jooheon is so tired. "Love you," he mews, and hides closer to Minhyuk's body, like a child.

"Just sleep now."

Minhyuk knows Jooheon is shy. He needs to be treated gently. Coaxed to open up slowly.

Maybe Minhyuk will make a gross mess of Jooheon some other random night, but for now, this is perfect. This is enough. This is friendship at its best, because he loves when Jooheon lets go and finally relaxes. Even like this. Even if it's new and too much and Minhyuk shouldn't have done it. He steps over lines because that's just what Minhyuk does—he follows emotions instead of common sense. But all he really wants to know is that Jooheon is happy.

And Jooheon is happy. With his Minhyuk-shaped pillow he feels perfect, and he falls asleep with a smile and a vow to hug Minhyuk tighter from now on.

\---

 

THE END.

 

 


End file.
